<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>海的女儿 by jaurora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629667">海的女儿</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaurora/pseuds/jaurora'>jaurora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>buyaolaikanqiuqiule</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaurora/pseuds/jaurora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>改编自童话故事《海的女儿》，be预警</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>海的女儿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在大陆的最东方，有一个小小的国家。那里的人们生活虽说算不上富裕，可也还是安居乐业的。英明的国王为他的子民们创造了平稳的环境，让每个人都得以安然地过着自己的生活。他们顺应着时节的变化，朝作暮息，然后在节庆的日子里欢聚在一起，用烟火和丰盛的晚宴度过一个不眠的夜晚。对于他们来说，这样的生活实在是太美好了，没有什么能更让他们满足的了。<br/>
如果你立足在这片土地上再努力地向南望去，就可以看见遥遥无边的海洋。那里的海水大多数时候都是平静的，像一只餍足的兽慵懒地趴着。即使是节庆的时候人群喧闹的声音，也不能打扰到大海半分。于是人们放心地和大海和平共处，从大海的馈赠里汲取源源不断的养分，并和别的国家交易，换取他们所需要的物资。人们每日面对着大海，却并不会有人好奇大海之下会有些什么，充其量会有些无所事事的诗人，面对着大海吟咏着谁也听不懂的诗篇。对于人们来说，大海意味着贝壳，海鱼，还有让轮船航行的凭借。<br/>
在岸上的人们欢度丰收的节日的时候，并不会有人注意到海面之上有双好奇的眼睛，正一转不转地盯着他们看。是呀，倘若再告诉他们，其实在平静海面之下，还有一个国家，那里的人们长相和他们并无二异，只不过他们没有修长的双腿，取而代之的是布满了鳞片的鱼尾，恐怕岸上的人们会吓一大跳。<br/>
在很久很久以前，曾经有不谙世事的小人鱼浮出海面，他快活地东张西望着，然后随着潮水的涌动一跃上了岸，想要看看岸上的人都在做些什么。可怜的孩子，他大概是不知道人类的天性就是对未知的一切都充满恐惧，他们面对恐惧的办法是先虚张声势，让自己显得强大而无所畏惧，再借机一举击败敌人。<br/>
小人鱼很快就被人类发现了，人们在沙滩上挥舞着鱼叉和木棍，嘴里发出“啊啊嗬嗬”的声音，围成一圈张牙舞爪地接近小人鱼。他终于意识到这些人来意不善的时候，已经来不及转身逃回海洋了。<br/>
“那后来呢？”Lalisa托着腮，一双大眼睛眨巴眨巴看着祖母，显得有些焦急。<br/>
“落到了人类手里，小人鱼再也回不到他的海洋了。”祖母的声音放得很低，即使是过去了很久，她也没有办法忘怀那个孩子的悲惨遭遇。不过这些话对于恐吓Lalisa已经足够了，至于那些具体而血腥的，譬如人类是如何将小人鱼关在笼子里四处展览，最后又借着研究的名义剥下了它的鱼鳞……这些没有必要让Lalisa知道，徒增孩子心中的仇恨情绪并不是一件好事情。<br/>
“听着Lalisa，我们人鱼族必须要遵守的一条戒律就是在你十五岁之前，你不可以独自浮出海面，哪怕你只是好奇地冒出脑袋看一眼。等你到了岁数，你的姐姐们会带着你看看海面上的世界的。”祖母意识到自己的语气有些重了，于是又放缓了些，慈爱地抚摸着Lalisa那条美丽的鱼尾，“相信祖母，海面上真的没有什么有趣的事物。假如你见过了一次，你就会彻底失望的。祖母知道我的Lalisa是个好奇的孩子，但是更相信你是个乖巧的，不会乱来的好孩子。”<br/>
“那海面上都有些什么呢？”Lalisa还是不肯放弃，想要追问到底。<br/>
“一眼望不到边际的缓缓流动的波浪，几乎是这个世界上最无趣的东西。还有天空，每天变换着它的颜色，由粉色到蓝色，再之后是黑色——你知道黑夜的。太阳每天忠诚地从东边出现，再滑动到西边，这就算完成了一天的任务。倘若你盯着它看，会无聊得打哈欠呢。”<br/>
“那……那人类呢？”这才是Lalisa最感兴趣的部分，一种神奇的，和她们不一样的生物。她原不该知道这么多的，都怪她的大姐Jisoo，在前些年达到了岁数的时候，在浅海的地方几乎逗留了一整天，回来之后便被Lalisa缠着说她的所见所闻。<br/>
人类的小孩子居然没有鱼尾，取而代之的是两条没有被鳞片覆盖的，柱状的身体部分，那叫做腿。大姐告诉她，小孩子们在沙滩上愉快地抢着一个表面有黑白两色的球，笑得很开心。Lalisa的小脑袋里想着，踢？踢是一种怎样的动作呢？大姐见识有限，只能告诉她这些，所以Lalisa撒着娇缠着见多识广的祖母，一定要知道个所以然来。<br/>
“一种愚蠢的生物罢了！”祖母的眉头皱了起来，像是很不满，“他们倚仗着大海过活，又懦弱得无法与大海共生。他们总是装模作样地在海面上嬉戏，却把房屋统统搭建在陆地上。如果没有了土地，大海也不会愿意接纳他们的存在的。”<br/>
“我的好孩子，好奇心并不永远是一种好的品质，对人类的好奇最终会害了你的。你现在要做的，就是闭上眼睛乖乖睡觉，祈祷着明天的到来。就一个老年人的经验来说，日子总是过得很快的，很快你就会迎来你的十五岁生日了。到那个时候，一切答案就会揭晓了。”<br/>
Lalisa撇撇嘴，很不情愿地被祖母按进了被窝：“晚安，好梦。”<br/>
老年人总是睡得很浅，但是Lalisa显然更为小心，她游出了宫殿，丝毫没有惊动旁人。至于那些守卫，谁敢拦着她呢？大家都当这个平时最无拘无束的小公主不过是今夜睡不着觉，想四处游动散散心罢了。<br/>
不过Lalisa还是顾忌着祖母的告诫，她选择了一块离陆地有些距离的海面，悄悄地探出了半个脑袋。<br/>
不会被发现的。Lalisa有些得意地想着，自己如此小心谨慎，何况夜色正浓。正是祖母口中的“无聊透顶”的天色。<br/>
Lalisa想，第一次看见海面以上的世界需要有些仪式感，于是她深深地吸了一口气，闭着眼睛游了上去。感受到海风吹拂在眼皮上的凉意之后，她才睁开双眼——<br/>
天呐……在仰头的一瞬间她激动得差点跃起来，不过还是在紧要关头克制住了自己，只是鱼尾在水面上打了一个漂亮的圈，水波荡漾开来。夜幕之下并不是一片死寂，相反，缀满了星光。那些闪耀的小星星随便摘一颗出来，都要比她们宫殿里最好看的水晶灯还要漂亮。还有月亮，很圆满的一个图案，被星星簇拥着却一派谦和的模样，只是散发出一些柔和的光。Lalisa盯着夜空，想象着她们平时用餐时的银盘子，仿佛都成了一个个小月亮。<br/>
海水适时地泛起波澜，顺着海面飘来了一阵悠扬飘渺的音乐声，Lalisa才终于舍得移开仰望星空的双眼，转头朝着音乐的方向望去。<br/>
如果你仔细观察的话，就能看到Lalisa的鱼尾又悄悄地画了一个圈，只不过这次动静更小，因为她忍不住朝着海岸的方向游了过去。<br/>
她终于看到了大姐口中的“人”，他们都穿着很鲜艳的衣服，手中高举着一根木棍，木棍的顶端开了一朵花。真神奇，Lalisa在心里赞叹道，这些橙色的花朵居然会随着他们的动作时而变小，时而变大。还有一些人手里拿着她没见过的乐器，发出些叮叮当当，或者呜呜咽咽的声音。<br/>
这晚Lalisa几乎是和人类共度的，她好奇地看着他们围成一圈，圈内有一朵最大的橙色的花，他们围着这朵花唱着歌；她好奇地看着他们举起酒杯，然后分享着食物，那些食物绝大多数是她没有见过的；她好奇地看着一群人簇拥着一个男人出现，他穿着最华丽的衣服，头顶着皇冠，他只要一开口，人们都用敬仰的眼神看向他，这是陆上的国王，就像她的父亲一样，Lalisa想着……如果不是顾忌着祖母半夜醒来看不见她会发疯，Lalisa真想和这些人过完整个可爱的夜晚。<br/>
在打着哈欠往宫殿游的时候，Lalisa已经对人类有了自己的认知，这些人看起来没有祖母说的那么可怕。因为他们都笑得很开心呀，笑着的人怎么会做出可怕的事情来呢？<br/>
在这之后，每天晚上成了Lalisa最期待的时刻。姐姐们和她互道晚安，轮流过来亲吻她的脸颊，然后她需要假装乖乖睡着，躲过祖母的检查。只要等待一小会儿，她就会哑声欢呼着钻出被窝，去赴她和海面的约。<br/>
绝大多数情况下，海滩上是空无一人的，沙子和海水一样安安静静的，仿佛天地间醒着的只剩下了星星，月亮，还有Lalisa。她躺在海水的怀抱里看着夜空，在心里编织着一个个独属于少女的彩色的梦。<br/>
不过有的时候，她的夜晚会被一位不速之客打扰。第一次她出现的时候，Lalisa就注意到了她。她从临海的树林里走出来，让Lalisa吓得立刻钻进了水里，只留出一双眼睛警惕地看着她。<br/>
那是一个和Lalisa年纪相仿的少女。她总是穿着一袭白色的裙子，却并不显得轻盈。可能是因为她脸上的愁容，也可能是因为她的长裙样式总是繁复，裙摆层层叠叠拥在一起，像是要把她整个人都拖得走不动路。Lalisa确认了这个人类少女对自己够不成威胁，本来想互不干扰，她散她的步，她看她的星星，却再也无法专心。<br/>
一定是这个女孩子走路的声音太大了，Lalisa回头去验证，可她只是赤着足走在沙滩上呀。广阔死寂的黑色沙滩衬得少女愈发单薄，她在月光下玉白色的脚也像她这个人一样，是小小一只，每走一步都仿佛陷进了湿润的沙里，拔出来倒要使几分力气呢。她身后有一串可爱的小脚印，只不过很快就被海水淹没了，看不出痕迹来。像是海水也忍不住想要亲吻她。<br/>
Lalisa盯着少女走路看了好久，忘了自己的星星和月亮。不过她终于回过神来移开了目光，这样是不是不礼貌呀？她忽然想到，在海里如果别的小人鱼盯着她的尾巴看得太久，她也会生气的。<br/>
这样的一个夜晚很快就过去了，像是海水那样波澜不惊。只是Lalisa那晚睡觉的时候，耳畔仿佛还能听到少女的轻声的叹气。<br/>
她又来了。Lalisa倒像是专门在这里等她似的，用目光陪着她一起散步。Lalisa有了一个荒唐的想法，她自己要是一个人类该有多好呀，不不不，当然不是为了陪这个来历不明的少女散步，她想象着走路的感觉，想象着像人类一样，在陆地上生活的感觉。<br/>
这些天Lalisa没有再进行她夜间的“秘密行动”，因为她快要过十五岁生日了，对于一个人鱼小女孩来说，十五岁意味着成年。需要准备的东西太多，白天她总是被一群人簇拥着，晚上几乎一沾枕头就可以睡着。国王和皇后请来了海底最好的裁缝，要为他们的小女儿做一套漂亮的晚礼服，原材料是贝壳、珊瑚和海草。Lalisa在试穿这些礼服的时候，忽然想到了那位少女的白色长裙，它可以被海风吹起来，裙摆处像镶嵌着一朵朵小浪花。她想象着布料的质感，仿佛已经细细地抚摸过，那一定是很轻柔的，像少女的脚步一样。<br/>
生日宴会前三天，国王颁布了一条命令，人鱼族的每一个人都不再被允许出海了。你知道的，即使他们对海洋之上的世界讳莫如深，可总有不得不浮出海面的时候，譬如孩子成年的仪式，再譬如收集他们所需要的阳光。人鱼对海洋的了解就像是了解他们自己的身体，他们已经敏锐地察觉到了，这些日子海面不会平静，很可能会有大的风浪。人鱼水性很好，被几丈高的浪头扑倒，也不过是脑袋晕乎一阵罢了，他们真正担心的是巨浪裹挟下，被卷到了陆地上，一旦搁浅，被人类发现，后果不堪设想。<br/>
家族中的二姐Rosé向来是最温柔最会替别人着想的那一个，得知了这一消息后，她担心地问祖母：“那Lalisa的成年礼怎么办？她一直很向往海上的风景的。”<br/>
Lalisa把小脑袋埋在餐具后面，这时候要装出遗憾的模样，她在没人看到的地方吐了一下舌头。<br/>
嘿，她们都不知道，现在我是家族里面对海上的世界了解最多的人！<br/>
虽然发布了禁令之后人鱼们行事都谨慎了许多，海水却像是和他们开玩笑似的，没有表露出一点要变天的征兆。资历最深的老人鱼也许能感觉到表面平静之下的暗潮迭涌，但对于Lalisa来说，这两天实在是太煎熬了。成年礼的一切准备工作都已完成，父母忙着寄出请帖，姐姐们忙着准备送给她的礼物，而她作为这场宴会的主角，却无所事事。快要成年的Lalisa依旧有着一颗孩子的心，她想念着她的月亮和星星。<br/>
今夜依旧难眠，Lalisa躺在床上，数海星。数到第三百二十七个的时候她依旧没有睡着，于是干脆爬起来，像往常一样悄悄地溜了出去。<br/>
浮出海面的时候Lalisa习惯性地看了一眼沙滩，那位少女还没有来。或许她今晚没有像我一样失眠？又或许只是因为时间太早了，她还在路上呢。Lalisa胡思乱想了一阵，忽然醒悟过来。<br/>
我想她干嘛呀？我又不是为了她才到水面上来。<br/>
今夜的月亮瘦得可怜，两头尖尖颤颤巍巍，连星星都要小心避开它，不能被它戳破了。Lalisa静静地观赏了一阵，感觉到拂面的凉意。下雨了。雨点像是什么号角似的，月亮和星星迅速退了场，乌云接管了夜空，雨很快大了起来。<br/>
仿佛是想到明天就要成年了，Lalisa的心中多了一丝底气——我倒要看看，父亲所说的狂风骤浪究竟有多恐怖。<br/>
天地之间被一个黑色的套子给套住了，伸手不见五指，像是在酝酿着什么阴谋。Lalisa感受到了海面的摇晃，忽然天上一道惊雷，劈开了黑色的夜幕，海面受到了感召似的，愈发疯狂地舞动起来，凭空生出了几道浪头，狰狞着站起来，将海面拍得四分五裂，再从海洋中汲取无穷无尽的能量，前仆后继地霸占这片海洋，只恨不能将罪恶的触手伸向天际。<br/>
Lalisa吓得一哆嗦，想念起自己的床铺和被褥，正准备往下潜，忽然听到背后有人的呼救声。她回头望去，居然看见了一艘木质轮船，船头悬挂的油灯在波涛骇浪里摇摇欲坠，整艘船像是任性孩子的玩具，被抓在手里翻来覆去地观赏。<br/>
很快孩子玩腻了，于是将轮船高高举起，再狠狠摔下，轮船撞击到水面的瞬间登时粉身碎骨，溅起的浪花像是一把把刀锋向上的尖刀，泛着逼人的寒气，期待着再染上一层血光。<br/>
来不及思考了，Lalisa一个猛子扎进水里，用了最快的速度朝帆船的方向游过去。四面一片漆黑，她只能挥舞着双手胡乱地搜索，终于抓到了一只胳膊，于是死死拽住胳膊的主人往岸边游去。<br/>
巨浪一次次妄图挡住她的路线，Lalisa咬着牙不让自己放弃，浑身害怕得发抖，只有右手依旧紧紧地拽住那个人。ta太沉重了，死一般的沉重，没有半点扑救的迹象，Lalisa一边奋力往前游，一边呜呜地哭出声。她不知道自己为什么感到如此绝望，又怕嚎哭浪费了体力，只好忍着胸腔剧烈的痛楚继续前进。终于她的手可以触摸到沙滩那种厚实的土地了，她赶紧转身环抱住那个人，将ta拖到了陆地上。<br/>
Lalisa终于看清了自己救的是谁，虽然她的头发湿漉漉地裹住了大半张脸，脸色被海水泡得铁青，但Lalisa还是一眼认出了她，正是和她共度了许多个夜晚的少女。<br/>
Lalisa再也忍不住了，体内的那根弦彻底崩断，她抱着少女，嚎啕大哭起来。她的身体冰凉，不带有一丝生气，Lalisa觉得巨大的悲哀笼罩住了自己，几乎让她喘不过气来，因为长时间的恸哭她的身体很快有了生理性的不适感，只好放开少女，以手撑着地，干呕起来，眼前一阵阵发黑，耳朵也开始出现鸣声，甚至压住了雷雨的怒吼。<br/>
她意识到自己太脆弱了，双手根本撑不起自己的重量，视线在抖动，她知道是因为她整个人都在发抖。她看到了自己的右手，五指依旧保持着抓握的形状，仿佛永远伸不直了。她听到了自己的大声喘息，因此她听不见旁边少女咳嗽的声音。<br/>
Lalisa终于意识到少女活了过来的时候少女已经花光了最后一丝力气拽她的衣角了，她整个人筋疲力尽地躺着，但至少是活了过来。<br/>
Lalisa慌张地看她，视线因为哭泣已经全部模糊了，她赶紧揉了揉眼睛，紧紧盯着少女的脸。她的脸色还是惨白，但居然嘴角有一丝微微的笑意。<br/>
少女的唇一翕一张，像是在说话。Lalisa整个人都跪趴在她的身边，赶紧把耳朵凑了上去，终于听到了她的声音——<br/>
“谢谢……你……救我……咳咳……”<br/>
Lalisa又想哭了，不过这次是因为喜悦。她可不敢再抱少女了，生怕她散架了，只好伏在沙滩上，捂着脸呜呜地哭出声。<br/>
因为实在不放心少女一个人躺在这里，Lalisa陪了她整整一夜。她看起来真的很虚弱，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，呼吸不怎么顺畅，也不怎么能睁得开眼，隔好久睁眼看她一眼，确认她还在之后，又合上了眼睛。Lalisa知道她害怕，于是干脆把自己的手伸过去让她握着，她也并不反抗，只是没一会儿便失了力气，手蜷成小小的一团，Lalisa想了想，把她的小手握在了手心里。<br/>
天色渐渐亮了起来，Lalisa一夜没睡，极度脱力之后整个人居然有了一种安宁的感觉，仿佛现在什么也伤害不到她了。唯一担心的就是这位少女的家人什么时候会过来寻她，毕竟Lalisa不能一直呆在这里。如果她父皇发现她失踪，第一时间就是赶到海滩把“搁浅”的她带回去。<br/>
Lalisa担忧地看着少女的脸。这还是她第一次这么近距离地端详她。她的头发已经干了，却依旧凌乱地贴在脸上。Lalisa伸出手，轻轻地拨开了她的头发，露出了她清秀的脸庞。<br/>
她的脸很小，有着这个年纪女孩子独有的饱满，因为刚刚死里逃生，两腮上只略有一丝血色，看起来楚楚可怜。Lalisa突然很孩子气地伸手戳了一下她的脸蛋，软乎乎的，温热的。她看着她紧闭着的眼睛和嘴唇，想象着她笑开来的样子，一定很可爱吧？<br/>
忽然听到了身后树林里有人的脚步声，Lalisa赶忙站起身，想要逃回海洋，却因为体力不支摔了一跤，脸蛋蹭到沙子上，生疼。她顾不上那么多了，咬着牙一点点往前挪，终于跳回了水里。<br/>
那些人走近了，他们穿着统一的制服，对着重归平静的大海愣愣地巴望着，一行人七嘴八舌说了些什么，有人哭泣有人哀叹，最后目光又重回少女身上，把她抱走了。<br/>
Lalisa终于回到了家，发现所有人已经急疯了。还是稍显理智的Jisoo第一个发现了站在门口的她。哦天哪，她现在的样子简直就像是一个小乞丐，脸蛋上擦破了一个口子，脸色看起来糟糕透顶，身上的衣服也破烂不堪。<br/>
Lalisa却露出了一点笑容，显出了她平时小女儿那种娇憨的模样，这让大家稍微放了一点心。母亲冲过来紧紧搂着她：“我的Lalisa，你这是从哪里逃回来的？大家都为你担心了一整个夜晚，我和你的父亲还以为再也见不着你了。天呐，海浪这么大，你又是这么小的一个孩子……”母亲说着说着带了哭腔，失而复得的喜悦和后怕让她说不下去了。<br/>
Lalisa享受着母亲的怀抱，却一点都不感到难过了。对于Lalisa这种性格的女孩子来说，恐惧和不安的情绪只能像一阵风，短暂地在她的心间停留，很快又会被无穷无尽的快乐取代。<br/>
今天的主旋律也是快乐。姐姐们簇拥着Lalisa沐浴梳洗，换上她崭新的礼服，和每个宾客拥抱，接受他们真诚的祝福。德高望重的祖母坐在高高的王座上，伸手招呼着她：“过来吧，我的孩子。”<br/>
Lalisa走上前去，半跪在祖母身前，让祖母拆开她的编发，将每根发丝都妥帖地梳理好，一齐披散开来，再戴上象征着成年的发冠。祖母拉着Lalisa的手站起来，慈爱地笑着，端详着她的脸。她把金色的秀发散下来之后，一下子就像一个大人了。<br/>
“祖母还记得你是个孩子的时候，总是缠着你的姐姐们陪你玩耍，笑起来的时候小脸就像苹果那样可爱。祖母真是怀念小女孩Lalisa啊，一眨眼，她已经长大了。”<br/>
而Lalisa带笑向台下望去，看见了她的父亲母亲、姐姐还有宾客们，他们的眼里透露出满满的期许，此刻围聚在一起，见证着一个小女孩的成长。<br/>
祖母继续说道：“Lalisa，今天是你的生日，你尽可以说出你的愿望。你是个好孩子，神明会愿意帮你的忙的。”<br/>
大家都安安静静地站着，等着Lalisa说出一个不大不小的愿望来，然后他们会悄悄地帮助她圆梦。这在年纪稍微大些的人鱼之间已经形成共识了，让每个女孩子在成年之际感觉到自己是个宠儿。<br/>
女孩子们的愿望都大同小异。如果许愿想要变得漂亮，那大家就会在以后的日子里有意无意地赞美她；如果许愿想要一条珍珠项链——这再简单不过了，人鱼们有的是办法叫蚌类乖乖张嘴；如果许愿想要拥有一段爱情，这倒是真的有点困难，但是在热心肠的人鱼们的推波助澜下，也不是不可能。<br/>
刚成年的小人鱼们还保留着童年时期的天真烂漫，她们总是希望自己的生活更加鲜亮和可爱，爱情、珠宝还有自身的美丽，大概是这些姑娘们最热切追求的东西了。那么Lalisa会许个什么样的愿望呢？大家还在等待着她开口，脸上带着祝福的笑容，如果不是听到了Lalisa接下来的愿望的话，他们也许还可以让这种笑容保持的时间更长一点。<br/>
Lalisa声音不大，但语气却很坚定：“我想要在陆地上生活。”<br/>
祖母以为自己是因为年纪太大而听错了，于是她又问了一遍。<br/>
“是的，祖母，我想要拥有双腿，我想要成为一个人类！”<br/>
宾客间骚动起来，大家捂着嘴不让自己的惊讶表现得太过明显，他们睁大了眼睛互相望着，然后耸耸肩。谁知道呢？一个在人鱼家族里受了庇护，安然长大的小人鱼，居然有着如此荒唐的想法。<br/>
人群中缓缓站出来一个老态龙钟的人鱼，她拄着拐杖，一点点向前挪着步子：“你真的想要变成人类吗？”<br/>
Lalisa很快就注意到了她。她奇特的装扮昭示了她的身份，人鱼族的女巫，平时她几乎足不出户，把自己关在小屋子里炼制着各种药水，所以Lalisa这是第一次见到她。女巫脸上的皮肉因为衰老而松弛，显出颓唐的模样，唯有一双眼睛锐利无比，盯着Lalisa，像是能看穿她的心。<br/>
“是的。我已经到海面上看过了，那里的一切都使我陶醉。我看着沙滩，渴望着自己的双足走在上面的感觉，这就是我最大的愿望。如果这个愿望无法得到实现，那我每晚的梦里都将是无尽的潮水，它们会淹没我，让我哭着醒来，日复一日地重复这种遗憾。”<br/>
女巫嘴角显出了一抹笑，那种笑容看起来并不是善意的：“哦天真的小宝贝，我有办法帮助你，只不过，你得付出代价……”<br/>
“够了！”一直沉默的国王忽然开口了，他的表情十分严肃，“今天的宴会就到这里了，Lalisa，我想我们需要和你好好地谈一谈。”<br/>
空荡的房间里，Lalisa一个人坐在长桌的一边，她的父亲和母亲坐在另一头，母亲的眼眶红红的，像是刚哭过，这让Lalisa心中生出一丝愧怍，但是对于陆地强烈的渴望很快又给了她无尽的勇气，使她直面着父亲严峻的脸庞。<br/>
“听着Lalisa，你现在已经不是个孩子了，所以我要用和大人说话的口吻来和你对话，可以吗？”<br/>
“好的爸爸。”<br/>
“我需要告诉你的，是你应该对你的想法付出怎样的后果。女巫炼制的药水，我也有所耳闻，那并不是一种可以让你随时反悔的儿童的玩物，相反，如果你无法完成魔法中苛刻的要求的话，你有可能永远被困在海洋之上。那个时候，我们就再也不能生活在一起了。那会铸就成你新的悔恨。”<br/>
当晚，母亲和Lalisa睡在了一起，Lalisa将毛茸茸的小脑袋枕在母亲的胸膛上，就像她小时候那样。母亲怜爱地拍着她的背，回忆着她还是小女孩时候的场景。<br/>
Lalisa的脸颊上还有尚未淡去的红痕，母亲轻轻地抚过，然后问她：“你今天早上是从哪里回来的？那是一个秘密吗？”<br/>
“从陆地上，妈妈。我还救了一个人类女孩！”Lalisa的眼睛亮闪闪的，但她很快发现母亲也是，只不过她的眼睛里噙的是泪光，这让她声音低了下去，“对不起，我知道我这样做太过分了……”<br/>
“我的孩子，你不该为你的人生向别人道歉。我不能理解你的想法，那太正常了，你不需要所有人都理解你。我和你的父亲，我们能做的只是坦诚地告诉你，你会面对些什么，然后让你做出自己的选择。我真正担心的是，一条小人鱼要变成一个人类，那并不是简单的事情，之前有人鱼这么做过，只不过结局并不很好，她没有达成女巫的要求，于是变成了泡沫，再也不会存在于这个世界上了。”<br/>
Lalisa伸手抱住了母亲，将脑袋埋得更深。<br/>
“睡吧我的孩子，你还有时间考虑你的选择。我唯一希望你知道的是，我们都爱你，你的祖母，你的父亲，你的姐姐，还有我，从你出生的那一刻起，我们就选择了爱你。我们爱你只是因为你是Lalisa，没有别的条件。即使你选择了要成为一个人类，我们也依然爱你。”<br/>
Lalisa知道自己的想法有多么坚定，于是她登门拜访了女巫。女巫并没有因为她的到来而表现出什么特别的模样，她甚至都没有回过头，只是坐在小马扎上，费力地用木棍搅着一锅沸腾的粘稠液体。这让Lalisa有点局促不安。<br/>
“我知道你一定会来的，你和别的女孩子不一样。”女巫忙中抽出了一只手，指了指桌子上的一小瓶药剂，“喝了它，你就会得到自己梦寐以求的双腿，只不过你得拿你的声音来和我交换。”<br/>
Lalisa只是沉默了一会，然后问女巫：“请问我可以再唱最后一支歌吗？”<br/>
“小女孩真是麻烦透顶，好吧好吧，不过你要快一点。”<br/>
Lalisa走到了门口，她坐了下来，独自倚着门框，唱着没有听众的歌——<br/>
“给我拿酒来吧，给我摆上筵席，<br/>
人本来不适于孤独的生存；<br/>
我将做一个无心的浪荡子弟！<br/>
随大家欢笑，不要和人共悲恸。<br/>
……<br/>
虽然欢笑点燃了发狂的灵魂，<br/>
这颗心呵——<br/>
这颗心仍旧孤独。”<br/>
送别的时候人鱼们都来了，不过他们只能在远远的水里，看着Lalisa一个人慢慢走上岸。她原先漂亮的鱼尾被两条修长的腿代替，她还不太能适应它们，走起路来歪歪扭扭的。<br/>
Lalisa已经不再能说话了，她只能奋力地冲着海面挥挥手，脑海里又一次浮现女巫的告诫：“记住，你一定要得到国王的孩子的吻，才可以长长久久地作为一个人类生活在陆地上。否则，药水的魔力将逐渐失效，你会觉得走起路来生疼，最后就像在刀尖上跳舞，叫你活活疼死。你也再不能回到海洋了，不然你就会变成一团泡沫，从此从世界上消失。”<br/>
你没有回头路了Lalisa，现在想着去适应人类的生活吧。Lalisa在内心给自己鼓着劲。<br/>
穿过那片低矮的树林，Lalisa终于看见了人类的集市，这里的一切对她来说都是新奇无比的。商人们面前的摊位上摆放着鲜果和鲜花，它们散发出香甜的气息；还有各式的小玩意，在阳光的照射下闪闪发光。Lalisa陶醉于这些新奇的事物，丝毫没有发现一队身着制服的人正朝她走过来，直到她的双手忽然被从背后缚住。<br/>
Lalisa吓坏了，想呼救，却想起来自己已经发不出声音了。这些人和那天清晨她在沙滩上看见的带走少女的人穿着一样的衣服，他们在手里展开一张很大的纸，也不知道上面画了些什么，他们看了一眼纸，再看了一眼她，说着“很像”，于是不由分说地把她押走了。<br/>
我们可怜的Lalisa完全没有弄清楚状况，就被带上了马车，任凭马拉着她赶了半天的路程，到了皇宫的大门口。<br/>
Lalisa依旧不知道发生了些什么，她下意识看了眼自己的下身，两条腿乖巧地掩在裙摆之下，看不出任何她是人鱼族的端倪。<br/>
她被带到了宫殿里，是被很屈辱地押着行走的，一踏进门，一个白色的身影就跑了过来，随后是斥责的声音：“你们就是这么做事的吗？这么对待我的救命恩人？”<br/>
竟然是当天她救上岸的少女。<br/>
一群士兵明明高出少女许多，此刻却低着头，一脸挨训的模样，气势上倒矮了一截。少女不愿再说了，让他们通通下去，然后自己给Lalisa解绑，嘴巴里还不停说着话：“你都不知道我找了你多久，我画了无数张你的画像叫父王四处张贴，把所有赋闲的士兵都派了出去，因为我是一定要找到你的。结果这么久了，居然一无所获，我差点怀疑你已经不在这里了，城邦就这么大，父王发动了全城的人来找一个人，怎么会一直找不到呢？不过现在好了！”<br/>
少女终于解开了Lalisa手上的绳结，开心地抱住了她，不过下一秒又松开了：“你身上好冷呀，你感到冷吗？不对，你一定是被那些粗鲁的士兵吓坏了，都是我的不好……”<br/>
Lalisa无法解释，她是人鱼族的，她们天生就不会拥有人类那样的体温。少女轻轻地揽住了她，用手拍拍她的背：“呼噜呼噜毛儿。”<br/>
Lalisa发现她比自己还要矮一点呢。<br/>
少女还在说着自己的小话：“我叫Jennie，是这个国家的小公主。你呢？你怎么一直不说话呀？”<br/>
Jennie用疑问的眼光看着Lalisa，后者只能无奈地看回去。Jennie明白了什么，脸一阵红：“对不起……”<br/>
Jennie的父亲，也就是这个国家的国王设宴盛情款待了Lalisa。晚宴后他需要安排Lalisa的住处，Jennie却挡在了前面：“她和我一起住就好了呀。”<br/>
Lalisa还记着女巫说过的话，试图找到这个国家的小王子——要让他吻自己，她才能一直做一个人类。她意识到Jennie是国王唯一的女儿已经是好几天之后的事情了，她看着一直热情和她说话的Jennie，目光移到她的嘴唇上，居然像被火烫了一下，迅速移开了。<br/>
Jennie实在是一个胆子很小的小公主，Lalisa有时候会想，同样是公主，怎么差距就那么大呢？她不知道在自己没有到来之前，这个小公主每天晚上是如何独自睡觉的，毕竟她经常做着做着梦就把自己吓醒了，然后飞快地抱着她的枕头跑到Lalisa的床上，钻进她的被子里。<br/>
她第一次这么做的时候把Lalisa吓了一跳，试想一下，睡梦正酣的时候身边忽然多出来一个热乎乎的小人，谁能不吓得几乎要蹦起来呢？不过Lalisa的适应能力这段时间来已经被锻炼得很好了，她现在可以做到在Jennie钻进来的一瞬间醒过来，将还在瑟瑟发抖的Jennie搂住，然后听她描述她可怕的梦境。<br/>
其实Lalisa觉得那些梦境一点也不可怕，不过她还是很配合Jennie做出害怕的表情，然后用被子将两个人紧紧地裹住，最好一丝缝隙都不要留。这样Jennie会获得安全感，然后心满意足地用小脑袋蹭蹭她，继续睡觉。<br/>
要是Lalisa实在是太困了没有醒过来，Jennie已经可以很自觉地拉开她的胳膊，自己让Lalisa抱住了。<br/>
Lalisa觉得这是一个不太好的习惯，毕竟她压根不喜欢在睡觉的时候搂着一个抱枕。不过因为对方是Jennie，她所有的原则都可以打个折扣。<br/>
有时候Jennie实在是被自己吓坏了，即使哄一哄也难睡着，于是她在黑暗里睁着眼睛，盯着天花板看一会儿，伸出自己的手再看一会儿，然后转身看着Lalisa。她看着Lalisa的时候移不开眼光，因为Lalisa长得很好看，和她们国家一切好看的女孩子都不一样，和她也不一样。在Jennie眼里，Lalisa有着一种张扬的美，总是让她联想到海洋，也许在海的那一边，有一个国家，那里的人都是Lalisa这种长相。而她们的女孩子大多秀气，像是摆在橱窗里的水晶球，需要小心看护。<br/>
Jennie想着想着就伸出手，用手指轻轻抚摸Lalisa眉毛和眼睛的轮廓。其实她已经把她的长相记得很清楚了，从她见到她的第一面开始，不然士兵们也不会凭借着一张画像找到Lalisa。月光之下她可以看到自己手指的肤色，比Lalisa的脸白一些。Jennie看着熟睡的Lalisa的脸，觉得她像一个小孩子，五官都圆圆润润的，让Jennie觉得自己仿佛成了她的姐姐。<br/>
Jennie于是把脑袋凑上去，轻轻地吻了一下Lalisa光洁的额头。<br/>
我也是可以保护你的。Jennie想着。<br/>
晚安，我的Lalisa。<br/>
而Lalisa觉得Jennie就像是一只猫，任凭她平日里对着士兵亦或是其他皇家的女孩子表露出怎样一副生人勿近的姿态，甚至话都少说；每天晚上小猫咪又会敞开她的肚子，毫无防备地信赖Lalisa。<br/>
小公主的生活是快乐清闲的，她在每一个白日里拉着Lalisa做这做那，看起来比这个国家每一个人都要忙，其实她只是打发时间才做的这些事情。Lalisa很乐意跟着Jennie，她看什么都稀奇，无论做什么，对她来说都是这十五年从未有过的经历。<br/>
做个小公主是多幸福呀，全国的人民都辛勤地劳作，生产粮食，收获果蔬，捕获海鲜，然后源源不断地送到小公主的餐桌上；养蚕大户和裁缝是邻居，她们每天都在为小公主裙装上的小小花饰而发愁；皇宫里的仆人像陀螺似的打转，让生活运转得顺畅，给小公主提供一切便利；士兵们守卫在城门道路等一切地方，打完哈欠再挺直胸膛，守护着小公主的安全。<br/>
某天夜晚Lalisa和Jennie都无心睡眠，于是她们跑到了海滩上。Jennie因为跑了太久而气喘吁吁，可是笑得很开心：“我还是第一次和你一起来海滩呢，我以前睡不着的时候，就会一个人来这里散步，走着走着心情就会变好。”<br/>
Lalisa想着，其实我以前看的月亮和星星，都有你的一份。<br/>
只是你不知道罢了。<br/>
两个女孩子捡来树枝，在海滩上画起了格子，然后玩各种小游戏，最后两个人都累得筋疲力尽，笑着倒在了沙滩上。<br/>
“Lalisa，你从来都没有和我说过，你从哪里来。”<br/>
Lalisa于是坐起来，用手指了指海洋。<br/>
“那一定是海洋对面另一个国家了吧。”<br/>
Lalisa看着Jennie，没有肯定，也没有否定。<br/>
“你总不能是从海底蹦出来的吧？”Jennie说完开始自己傻笑了。笑着笑着又自己叹了口气。<br/>
“Lalisa，你一定知道海的那一边是什么样子的吧？”<br/>
Lalisa不能说话，她用她黑漆漆的大眼睛看着Jennie。<br/>
“对于我来说是一片未知，却是我要度过下半辈子的地方。”Jennie放弃了眺望的目光，低着头，Lalisa仿佛看到了她还是人鱼的时候偷看过的那个悲伤的少女。<br/>
“我的父王，他说公主的使命就是要嫁给一个王子。至于要嫁的是哪个王子，那该是政治的考量了。我不用在意那个人的长相、年纪、脾气、爱好，我要做的所有的事情，就是嫁给他。然后我作为公主的使命就完成了。<br/>
“我们的国家太小了，只能生产出粮食，却没有办法生产兵器。我们能做的就是把金灿灿的粮食铺满船舱，开出这片海域，和海对面的那个国家做交易，换回我们需要的物资。<br/>
“这太不保险了。我们的西边，是虎视眈眈的大国，父王愁得每夜每夜睡不着觉，一旦两国交战，我们的国家就会被吞并。除了联姻请求外援，我们再没有别的办法了。<br/>
“我是父王唯一的女儿。Lalisa，你知道我的意思吗？”<br/>
Lalisa什么也说不出来，她只能听着Jennie继续说她的话。今晚Jennie穿的不是白裙，遇见Lalisa之后，她拾起了五颜六色的快乐，也一并拾起了各色的衣裳。可是今夜，Lalisa却觉得自己像是回到了以前，她泡在海水里，看得见岸上踱步的少女，却摸不到她沉重的心事。<br/>
“你救我的那天，我本来是应该去那个国家举行婚礼的，可是遇到了暴风雨。我醒来以后发现自己躺在床上，发了疯似的要找到你。所有人都希望我赶紧出海，完成我的婚礼，只有你一个人把我往回救。只有你一个。<br/>
“我们的历法很复杂，算出下一个良辰吉日不是挨着的，于是我暂时留在了这里。可是我想，那个日子不会太久了。”<br/>
做个小公主当然无比幸福，全国人民的生活都围着她一个人打转。可是在战争面前，农民、裁缝、仆人和士兵，这个国家所有的人都可怜巴巴地看着她。<br/>
第二天Lalisa起床的时候，感受到了膝盖那里隐隐作痛。是药水开始失效了吗？<br/>
Jennie欢快地扑过来，搂住她的脖子，开心地说今天要和Lalisa一起做果酱。她笑得眼角眉梢都飞扬起来，丝毫看不见昨夜那个悲伤少女的痕迹。<br/>
果园里各类树种几乎挡住了阳光，Jennie就穿梭在明暗斑驳里，扭过头问她：“我们做什么果酱好呀？”<br/>
正好路过一片草莓丛，Jennie于是蹲下身子摘了一个草莓，用裙子擦擦塞进了嘴里。<br/>
“那就是草莓果酱吧。”<br/>
Jennie迅速分配好了任务：“Lalisa，你摘草莓好吗，我去打水和准备炊具。”<br/>
她像个小兔子一样，蹦蹦跳跳地就跑开了，留下Lalisa一个人摘草莓。刚摘到半篮子，就有人从背后抱住了她，伴随着她的笑声：“你摘这么多啦，给我吃一个吧。”<br/>
说着就“啊”一声，张大了嘴巴。Lalisa从篮子里挑了个头最大的那一个，举着手往后送，Jennie把嘴巴凑过来，就着她的手吃掉了那个草莓。<br/>
她丝毫没有注意到自己的唇瓣擦过了Lalisa的指尖，Lalisa悄悄地咽了一口口水。<br/>
草莓数量够了，Jennie张罗着点火架锅，Lalisa帮不上什么忙，只好坐在一旁看着她。<br/>
只是看着看着就有了一些念想，原本盯着锅的眼睛不由自主地上移，看见了Jennie握着木勺的粉色的指尖，卷起袖口后纤细莹白的手腕，衣领里面漏出的半截锁骨，还有她微微抿着的唇。<br/>
Lalisa想吻她。她的唇一定带着刚摘下来的草莓的味道，饱满鲜甜。<br/>
忽然一勺晶莹的果酱送到了嘴边。<br/>
“快尝尝，我吹过了，不烫的。”<br/>
Lalisa任由Jennie把果酱塞进她的嘴里，柔软还带着温度的果酱有着浆果的香气，充盈了她整个口腔。<br/>
这就够了。Lalisa在心里告诉自己。她不能因为想要解除魔法而吻小公主，那对她来说多不公平呢？<br/>
现在够甜了。<br/>
Jennie的婚期渐近，仆人们忙着将珠宝和绸缎放进一个个木箱里，整整齐齐地码放在她的房间。Jennie越来越不愿意待在皇宫里，她总是拉着Lalisa的手穿梭在田野还有闹市上，像两个平凡人家的小姑娘。她们笑得越来越开心，所有人任由着她们撒野，也许在看着她们奔跑的背影的时候，他们能回想起来很多很多年以前，自己也拥有过的十五六岁的时光。<br/>
谁看见了Jennie和Lalisa，都会由衷地感慨，这是多么漂亮的一对女孩子呀。<br/>
“我从来没有拥有过友谊，只有你。你是我最好最好的朋友。”Jennie看着Lalisa的眼睛，很认真地告诉她，“我也没有兄弟姐妹，所以你是我唯一的小妹妹，最亲爱的妹妹。”<br/>
Lalisa想，如果她可以说话的话，她也许会悲伤地问一句——<br/>
只是这样的吗？<br/>
我的小公主呀，其实我一直都喜欢你。<br/>
只是你不知道罢了。<br/>
Lalisa走路越来越疼了，可是旁人无法感知到她的痛苦。她每迈出一步，都感觉刀锋生生扎进了血肉，这让她不得不放缓脚步。Jennie只是感到惊讶，因为她走路的姿势简直像是在跳舞。<br/>
Jennie坐在花园里，将脑袋靠在Lalisa的肩膀上。她们一起读一本书，只是阳光实在是太好了，晒得Jennie昏昏欲睡，于是她干脆放弃了阅读。<br/>
“我的Lalisa。”Jennie喊她。她最近都是这么喊Lalisa的，一定要加上“我的”这个定冠词，显得亲昵无比，“你为什么都不愿意陪我去皇宫外面玩了呀？”<br/>
Jennie看着Lalisa的眼睛。她不会说话，可是Jennie可以从她的眼睛里读出她的想法。这次她读出了哀伤的神情，这让她略显慌张，于是她轻轻握住了Lalisa的手。她的手永远是凉的，即使是在这么温暖的阳光下。<br/>
“没事，我也很喜欢和你一起阅读的。”<br/>
Lalisa悲伤的时候越来越多，Jennie看着她，想到了自己即将面对的命运，也重新变得郁郁寡欢。<br/>
难道公主一生的使命就是嫁给一个王子吗？<br/>
难道在所有人为他们的婚姻祝福的时候，她也会跟着笑出来吗？<br/>
Lalisa最近感受到了人鱼族的召唤，于是她半夜一个人来到了海边，看见了在这里等待她的Rosé。让她惊讶的是Rosé原本引以为傲的金色长发被齐耳的短发所代替，她好像刚刚哭过，眼睛还是红肿的，此刻正悲哀地看着她。<br/>
Lalisa只能站在沙滩上，无法触摸到她的姐姐。如果她敢向着海洋踏足半步，她就会立刻变成泡沫，不复在这个世界上存在。<br/>
“Lalisa，我的妹妹，难道从此以后我们都只能以这种方式相见了吗？”<br/>
Lalisa想要说话，却一个字也说不出来。她一张嘴，大滴的眼泪就滚了下来。Rosé奋力地将一个小包裹抛上岸，Lalisa拆开一看，是一把锐利的小刀。<br/>
“只要你用这把刀刺进公主的胸膛，让她的血滴落在你的腿上，你就能重新拥有鱼尾。到时候就忘了岸上的一切吧，回到我们的怀抱中来。”<br/>
姐姐，你怎么舍得用你最漂亮的长发去和女巫做交易？我做出的选择，就让我一个人去承担后果吧！Lalisa在心中呐喊着。<br/>
Rosé猜到了Lalisa的选择，她再也说不出劝说的话语来，只能再看一眼Lalisa，想要永远记住她此刻的模样，记住她哀伤而又坚毅的神情。<br/>
Lalisa回到了皇宫，Jennie居然还没有睡着。她轻车熟路地钻进Lalisa的被窝，用脑袋抵住她的脑袋。<br/>
Jennie捧着Lalisa的脸：“我的Lalisa，我们可能……这辈子都不会再见面了。给我留个纪念好吗，我需要好好地想一想。”<br/>
亲吻我一下吧，我的公主。结局既定，只要得到你的一个吻，我就再也不会害怕了。Lalisa用眼睛说出了这些话，然后伸手指了指自己的唇。<br/>
“我的Lalisa，我的……”Jennie哽咽着说不出话，只是闭上眼睛，将一个轻轻的吻落下。<br/>
柔软的，少女的初吻。<br/>
Lalisa想到了那把锐利的小刀，“喜欢”二字无法承受住这样的疼痛。<br/>
喜欢该是轻轻的，像是她每次看见Jennie肉乎乎的脸蛋都想要蹂躏一番，最后只是温柔地戳一下；像是她望向Jennie的眼神，像是她们之间的拥抱那样。<br/>
Jennie该要启程了，高大的轮船停泊在海湾，一切都像是当时的重演。这个时候要说些什么都太晚了，Jennie被人群簇拥着，上了船。<br/>
海水荡出层层波澜，轮船渐渐地远了，化为了远方一个黑色的小点。<br/>
Lalisa沉默地站在沙滩边，她想到了那天的狂风骤雨，想到了甜蜜的果酱，还有那个轻柔的吻。于是她的嘴角浮现出一丝笑意。<br/>
我的小公主，原来我们都被困住了，我被困在了陆地上，而你被困在了洋洋大海里。<br/>
不过不要害怕，我来陪你一起了。<br/>
她纵身一跃，最后一次拥抱了生她养她的海洋，然后化成了一串泡沫，在阳光下折射出色彩来。<br/>
远方的船彻底消失了踪影，海面风平浪静，像是什么都没有发生过一样。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>写在后面：我！的！天！呐！我活活熬了两个通宵，才把这篇写完，凄凉……<br/>在写之前有去找《海的女儿》原著，结果发现怎么网络上有好几个版本？有的提到了小人鱼是为了追求不灭的灵魂才上岸，有的则没说。我也看了一些对于《海的女儿》的解读，居然有人说安徒生是个双性恋者，小人鱼是他自身的隐喻，他表达了自己对于喜欢的男性的无能为力，又没有办法改变生理性别，于是非常郁闷。<br/>还有人提到了主流认知，舍弃鱼尾的行为本身就代表了一种想要被主流社会认可的价值观。<br/>没想到会写这么长……就挺不伦不类的，也不是很像一篇cp文。我自个逻辑其实没太理顺，总觉得有些地方是我强迫着jenlisa去做的，呜呜呜对不起！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>